


Burnin' Up

by Leslie_Knope



Series: 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's fantasy finally comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> You certainly don't have to have read the 30-day challenge for this to make sense, but if you're curious, they discuss having the threesome (and meet the OFC) in chapters 14, 18, and 28 of that story!

There’s a soft knock at the hotel door, and Danny’s pulse jumps up threefold. He shoots up from his perch on the end of the bed and automatically runs his hand over his hair.

“Oh my god, Steve, I don’t know if I can do this,” he says, the words tumbling out of his mouth practically faster than he can think them. He’s light-headed, and he’s not sure if it’s because of nerves, excitement, or the blood he can already feel rushing to his dick.

Steve stands and strides over to him, gets his big hands on Danny’s shoulders in a hard grip.

“Danny,” he says firmly, eyes focused right on him. “We’ve talked about this.”

Danny nods as he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly through his mouth. Yes, they had talked. And talked, and talked, and talked some more. Danny had no idea that putting his number one fantasy into practice would involve so much _talking_. He’s sure that he’s never talked so much about his emotions—he and Steve talked about jealousy and commitment and monogamy and fantasies and everything else under the sun. And then Danny had met Anna, and they all talked even _more_ , about possibilities and boundaries and safety and likes and dislikes. Danny’s exhausted, and the good part hasn’t even started yet.

But it’s about to, he thinks, as his gaze darts to the door. It had been Steve’s idea to do this whole thing in a hotel—leaving their bedroom as their own sacred space—and Danny is impossibly grateful.

Another light knock on the door causes Danny to turn on his heel and look desperately at Steve, but the big lug just grins and gestures toward the door. He takes another deep breath—now or never, time to man up, Danny tells himself—and steps toward the door, swinging it open.

“Hi,” he says, swallowing hard. Anna really is gorgeous, slim with delicate features and sleek light brown hair that falls to the middle of her back in soft waves.

“Hi there,” she says with a broad smile. Her dark eyes are big and warm, and Danny idly notices that they crinkle similarly to Steve’s when she smiles.

Her smile turns into a bit of a smirk as she steps through the doorway and closer to Danny, who swings the door closed and watches her walk up right to him. She raises her hands to brace them lightly against his chest and leans in, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Danny inhales sharply—okay, guess they’re all just gonna go ahead and get started—and lifts his hands, hesitating for a second before settling them on Anna’s hips and pulling her closer against him. She makes a soft, pleased noise into his mouth, and Danny deepens their kiss. It’s weird for a second, to be kissing somebody other than Steve, but Danny pushes past that and meets her tongue with his own.

All of a sudden Danny feels a warm, familiar hand on his shoulder, and he pulls back, blinks, and turns his head to see Steve standing next to them. His eyes are dark, and he looks at both of them hungrily. 

“Hey,” he says. He has that low, rumbly voice thing going on, and Danny feels it reverberate through his body and lodge in his dick. He shivers, just a little, and feels Steve squeeze his shoulder gently.

“Hi, Steve,” Anna says. She slides her hands around Danny’s body to rest on his back, bringing the two of them even closer, but leans toward Steve. He bends down, balances with his hand on Danny’s shoulder, and kisses her firmly.

Danny watches, completely entranced. He’s never seen other people kiss so close up, and the two of them are beautiful together. He can see the easy slip of their tongues, can see Steve’s free hand work into Anna’s hair, and can feel the warm, hard line of Steve’s body up against his.

He must groan or whine or make some other type of embarrassing noise because then they’re both staring at him and smiling. “Danno,” Steve breathed. His hand slides from Danny’s shoulder to the back of his neck, yanking him close and leaning in.

Danny settles into the familiar feeling of Steve’s mouth on his, twisting their tongues together and squeezing Anna’s hips as Steve nibbles none-too-gently on his lower lip. After a minute, he breaks away and takes a somewhat-tentative step backward toward the bed.

Steve and Anna follow him eagerly, and they each take one of his shoulders and push him down to sit at the foot of the bed. Danny gulps as Anna climbs onto the bed behind him and Steve drops down to his knees between Danny’s legs. The enormity of this whole situation is hitting him, and he realizes that he’s actually in fact going to have sex with these two beautiful people—then he has to slide his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of images that are flashing through his head.

But then Anna’s hands are starting to undo the buttons of his shirt and Steve’s working on his belt, so he gets with the program real quick and opens his eyes. He groans—Steve’s up on his knees, hard cock evident and pressing insistently against the inseam of his jeans—and tries to talk.

“God, the two of you,” he says, trying to force the words out of his mouth. “It’s like…like two sexy ninjas, how the fuck am I supposed to handle this.”

They both smile, and Danny can feel the exhale of Anna’s laugh against the back of his neck. He trembles and she must notice because then she’s moving down his neck toward his shoulder, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against the skin that’s revealed as she peels his shirt away.

Danny hears his belt hit the floor with a soft _thunk_ , and now Steve’s teasing his fingertips just under the waistband of his pants. He thrusts his hips up, causing Steve’s hand to bump against his cock, and groans. Anna has gotten his shirt unbuttoned and off his shoulders, so when she tugs on it Danny flings it off his wrists and across the room—is that a lamp it lands on? Oh well.

Steve finally _finally_ starts working on his pants, thumbing them open and unzipping carefully. Danny breathes a sigh of relief as the unbearable pressure on his dick lessens, and he leans back heavily against Anna. Nudging his hips up so Steve can work his pants down, he gasps as Anna scratches across his chest and over his nipples. Danny turns his head, kissing her readily as her hands continue exploring along his torso and groaning into her mouth as Steve gets a hand on his dick over his boxers.

He twists his upper body more, trying desperately not to dislodge Steve’s hand while he reaches around behind himself for Anna. She moves further around his side, allowing him to get a hand on the hem of her shirt. He dips under it, stroking across her stomach while still pushing into Steve’s hand, and he tugs her shirt up and up until he has to break away from their kiss to pull it over her head. Danny slides a hand around to her smooth back, fumbling just a little on the bra clasp—no shame, he’s a little out of practice—and sliding the straps down her shoulders.

“Oh, fuck,” he says. Man, breasts are nice.

Then there’s laughter, one deep and one light, and he belatedly realizes that he may have said that last part out loud. Whoops.

“Thanks, Danny,” Anna says, warm laughter still dancing through her voice. “Breasts _are_ nice, I definitely agree.”

But they really are, especially Anna’s, small and perky and perfect and—yup, just as soft as they look. He swipes his thumb roughly over her nipple, smirking a little as she shivers. Steve squeezes his dick before stripping off his boxers, and then it’s Danny’s turn to groan.

Anna smiles, extricates her breast from Danny’s hand, and slides down to join Steve on the floor, reaching out for Danny’s dick and tangling her fingers with Steve’s. Danny inhales deeply—fuck. Yup, this is exactly what fantasies are made of. Except it’s not fair that while he’s naked, Anna still has her pants on and Steve, _Steve_ of all people, is fully fucking dressed.

“Clothes,” he rasps, gesturing at the two of them with one finger. “Why are you two still dressed?”

Both of them grin and let go of his dick, which is terrible, but then they’re reaching for each other and kissing, so it’s all good. Shit, they’re pretty. Danny aches to reach for his dick since he’s _so_ hard, drips of pre-come sliding down the shaft, but he tries to resist—he is working on borrowed time, truth be told, considering he should have blown his load just thinking about this.

Anna rises to her feet and reaches for the buckle of her jeans, but Danny, eager for something active to do, bats her hand away and unfastens them himself. Steve stands up then, too, and Danny gets a little distracted, reaching out one hand to tug at the hem of his shirt. Steve gets the hint and strips it off as Danny focuses back on Anna’s jeans. Peeling them slowly off her legs, he slides down to his knees and lets her balance with a hand on his shoulder as she steps out of them.

Danny runs his hands up the back of her slim thighs—her legs seem to go on forever—and breathes out slowly. She’s wearing a tiny, lacy pair of black underwear that accentuates the curve of her ass, and Danny can’t resist stroking his finger along their edge. He presses an open-mouthed, wet kiss right below the line of her underwear before standing up again.

“I gotta say, Anna,” Steve says slowly, “I didn’t think any ass could be as nice as Danny’s, but yours comes pretty close.”

Anna laughs, loose and open. “Oh yeah, his is definitely the best,” she replies, leaning around Danny and leering dramatically with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“Excuse me,” Danny says, trying for indignant. He reaches out to pinch Anna’s side, making her skitter away with a laugh toward Steve. “I’m being objectified here.”

Steve just grins broadly and nods, looking goofy as hell as he slides his hand over Danny’s ass and pulls him close for a kiss. Danny shoves his hips forward, rubbing his dick against the rough denim of Steve’s jeans, and sinks his tongue further into his mouth.

Steve pulls away and looks at the two of them. “What do you want, babe?”

Danny swallows and tries to get a handle on his thoughts. It gets much harder—pun definitely intended—now that there are two pairs of hands on his ass. “Okay, this first time is not going to last, uh,” Danny stutters as Anna’s hand rounds his hip and gently tugs at his balls. “Not going to last long at all, I’m afraid.”

“Good thing we’ve got all night, then,” Steve says as he leans in for another kiss. “So what do you want first?”

“I, uh—I wanna see you two fuck. Is that okay?”

“Mmm, more than okay,” Anna says with a grin as she steps closer, turning to kiss Danny first and then Steve. Danny gets sidetracked for a second, watching Steve’s big hand smooth over Anna’s breast.

“How do you want us to do it?” Steve asks.

Fuck, this is like being the director of his own interactive porno. “Her on top, you on your back,” he says quickly as he starts to attack Steve’s pants. Yeah, maybe he’s thought about this once, twice, half a dozen times.

Anna steps forward with a glint in her eye and starts _helping_ Danny with Steve’s pants. More like being a distraction, pressing all the soft skin and all those curves against him. Danny’s breath catches in his throat as the lace of her underwear scratches against his naked skin. His hands still on Steve’s zipper and he turns toward her instead, running his hands over her hips and her ass as she takes over with Steve’s pants. Anna bends over slightly to push them down, and Danny steps up even closer behind her. She just chuckles and presses back against him as he grinds against her ass.

Finally free of his pants, Steve moves away and stretches out on the bed, bare-ass naked as he fumbles with a condom. Danny catches a glance of him out of the corner of his eye, and his hands tighten reflexively around Anna’s hips. For fuck’s sake, there’s just too much to look at.

Danny wraps his arm around Anna’s waist and tosses her on the bed, where she lands with a bounce and a loud laugh. She immediately rolls over on top of Steve, settling down onto his hips, and he grips her waist and lunges up to fuse their mouths together.

Danny takes a deep breath—that seems to be his main way of coping with this—and scrambles up onto the bed. He takes a hold of his cock and settles on his knees next to them, watching the two of them kiss as Anna’s breasts press against Steve’s hard chest. Danny reaches his free hand out to idly stroke the soft skin of Anna’s thigh before continuing on to rub against the cut of Steve’s hip. Anna pulls back from Steve, leaning in toward Danny for a quick, hard kiss before bracing her hand on Steve’s chest to press him back down into the mattress.

“Have you thought about this?” she says to Danny, her eyes bright.

“Uh, maybe once or twice,” he admits. She smiles at him, lips already red, and he can’t resist leaning forward to kiss her.

Steve grins and reaches out to cover Danny’s hand on his cock. Danny groans, letting his own hand fall away as he watches Steve lift his other hand to Anna’s hip and slip it around to the front of her underwear. In one slick movement, he slides her underwear to the side, nudges her up with his hips, and settles her right back down on his cock.

Danny’s groan is drowned out by Anna’s. She has her head hung down low with her eyes closed, and her hips are twitching just a little.

“Oh fuck,” Danny bites out. This is just about the hottest damn thing he’s ever seen, Steve’s hand is warm around his dick, and they’re just getting started. He leans down and kisses Steve, swiping his tongue through his mouth eagerly, before reaching up toward Anna. She opens her mouth for him gladly and starts to move more vigorously on top of Steve.

Steve tugs Danny closer by his grip on his dick, and Danny goes, trying to keep his balance by bracing one hand on Steve’s shoulder and the other on Anna’s hip. Steve turns his head and starts to mouth at Danny’s cock, swirling his tongue around and sucking hard on the tip. Danny groans and turns toward Anna, who’s watching them intently as she rocks slowly on top of Steve. They kiss, Danny’s hands wandering all over her breasts and hips and ass as he tries to keep from thrusting his dick all the way down Steve’s throat.

All too soon, he can feel his orgasm building, and he screws his eyes shut, trying to keep it at bay. But he has Steve’s amazing mouth on his dick, he has his hands full of a beautiful woman, and fuck, no man stands a chance with that. So he gives into it, yanking gently on Steve’s hair as he feels his climax curling along the base of his spine.

Steve pulls back, breathing hard, and immediately launches into a fast pace with his hand. Danny thrusts up into it and inhales deeply, holding his breath as he shakes, folds forward, and comes all over Steve’s chest.

He falls back onto his haunches and lets out his breath loudly, finally opening his eyes. Steve’s looking up at him, all twinkly eyes and sweet smiles, and Danny can’t help but lean down and kiss the shit out of him. After a minute, Steve breaks their kiss with a groan, and Danny looks back over his shoulder to see Anna and Steve fucking in earnest. He swallows hard and impossibly, feels his balls start to tingle.

Steve has a hard grip on her hips, and she’s moving at a fast pace, letting out a little gasp every time she slams down onto him. Danny moves farther down Steve’s body and kisses Anna, hard but just for a few breathless seconds before he slides his mouth down to her breasts. She groans, and Danny can feel the vibrations through her chest. He continues to work her nipple, sucking and biting lightly, and moves his hand down further to find her clit with his thumb.

“Oh, fuck, Danny, fuck,” she says eagerly, threading her hand through his hair. “Don’t stop, please.”

Danny vaguely hears Steve grunt, and he feels the pace of their fucking increase even further. He’s pretty sure Steve is close, so he doubles his efforts, scraping his stubble across the sensitive skin of Anna’s breast to make her shiver and swiping faster across her clit with his fingers. Her grip on his hair tightens painfully, and he smiles against her breast as he feels Anna’s trembling orgasm sweep through her body. Hearing her breath stuttering in soft pants, Danny presses one final kiss to her chest before turning back toward Steve.

Steve’s just about to come, he can tell by the wild look in his eyes. So Danny just smirks and slides two fingers through his own come on Steve’s chest. He presses those fingers into Steve’s mouth and then adds his tongue. Sure enough, Steve groans, clutches Danny’s bicep, and tears his mouth away as he comes with a little shout.

After pressing a soft kiss to his temple, Danny flops down next to Steve with a breathless laugh. He catches Anna’s eye and she grins at him, shaking her hair out of her face and lifting herself carefully off of Steve’s softening cock before tumbling down onto Danny.

He groans, gets his arms around her, and rubs up against her hip. His cock is hard again, miraculously, for which Danny says a little prayer of thanks. Apparently the sex gods are recognizing that today is an important day.

“Was that, uh, what you had in mind?” Steve says, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Danny snorts. “Yeah, I think you guys will suffice,” he quips. “Assuming you don’t kill me first, that is.”

“We’ll try our hardest,” Steve promises, though the smug look on his face scares Danny a little bit.

“Your turn,” he says, patting Anna’s thigh. “What do you want?”

She hums contentedly and grins at both of them. “Surprise me.”

\--

Anna lets out a small gasp as she feels Danny’s dick, already hard and hot and insistent against her hip. She’s still a little shaky, a little breathless from her orgasm, but she isn’t done, not by a long shot. She leans down, gets her tongue in Danny’s mouth, and stretches out over him, grinding down a little bit as his hands slide up her back. She fumbles a little, trying to figure out whose limbs are where, and she reaches out a hand for Steve, ending up stroking her hand down his abs and his hip. There’s a lot to keep track of—two cocks, two chests, so many many hands—and she’s trying to be fair.

Danny wraps his arms around her tightly and sits up, settling her in his lap. Anna strokes a hand through his surprisingly-soft hair and gasps into his mouth as somebody—Steve?—lightly pinches her nipple. After another minute Danny pulls back and lifts her, changing their position. He’s only about her height, but _fuck_ he’s strong and it’s hot—she lets her head fall back as he manhandles her, twisting her so she’s in his lap again with her back against his chest.

Her legs fall open readily, and all of a sudden Steve is in front of her, on his knees between their legs. Next thing she knows, two of his big fingers are inside her and she’s gasping, pitching forward on Danny’s lap before he gets an arm around her and hauls her back against him.

Steve leans forward, brushing his lips across her cheek before kissing Danny over her shoulder. She turns a little, leaning back against Danny’s shoulder and thrusting down on Steve’s hand as she watches them. Anna is quite proud of her active, varied sex life, but this ranks right up there with the best. They are so…just so _hot_ , and their love for each other is blindingly obvious. She feels lucky to be a little part of it, just for a night, and she’s going to take full advantage.

Danny suddenly twists her nipple gently, and she squirms in his lap, enjoying the feel of his cock pressed up against the crack of her ass. Steve’s lips move from Danny’s to hers, and she squirms even more. Steve’s fingers in her, Danny’s hands on her nipples, Steve’s mouth on hers—it’s all a little overwhelming, and she can already feel her next orgasm approaching. She faintly hears Danny rustling with a condom, and she kisses Steve even harder, getting both hands into his hair.

But then all the sensations disappear, and she feels bereft for a second before Danny grabs her waist and lifts her. The head of his cock is pressing gently against her, and she gasps.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she chants. “Come on, Danny, please.”

Anna tries to work down onto his dick, but his grip on her hips is bruising, and she’s not going anywhere. Steve reaches between them, brushing his fingers against her clit for a second before he grasps Danny’s cock and holds it steady. Finally Danny lowers her a little and she groans, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. He’s thicker than Steve, and the stretch is delicious.

After what seems like an eternity, she’s finally settled all the way down in the cradle of his hips. Just as she’s getting used to the full feeling, there’s a wet touch against her clit, and she gasps again, opening her eyes. Steve’s on his stomach between their legs, looking up at them.

“Steve,” she moans. He smirks up at them before tonguing her clit again and then slipping further down to lick at where their bodies are joined.

She lifts up a little and sinks back down, relaxing and letting Danny set the pace with his hands on her hips. His lips are on her neck, and she tilts her head to give him more room while keeping an eye on Steve.

“Does it feel good?” Danny says against her skin. She takes a breath to speak but lets it out on a moan instead after he turns his head to rub his stubble against the soft skin of her neck. She feels a quiver pass through her body and settles for just nodding.

His voice is low, rumbly, and sex-drenched, and she can feel it through his chest. “He’s good with his tongue, huh?”

She nods again and spreads her legs wider, trembling as Steve sucks harder on her clit. One of his hands is reaching up toward her breast, and she arches into it. Her climax is building, making her feel all buzzy and warm, and she really wants to get to the other side.

“Come on, come on, come on,” she says frantically. “Just like that please, don’t fucking stop, I’m really close.”

Danny stills her hips and just settles deep inside her, rubbing and twisting her nipple as he mouths eagerly at her neck. Steve shoves his mouth against her, licking and biting and sucking at her clit in a rhythm that’s just irregular enough to slow down and intensify her orgasm. She inhales deeply, holds her breath, and all of a sudden it hits and washes over her, spasms and twitches racking her body. Anna lets out the breath on a choked sob and pants as she leans back against Danny.

“There’s something about making a beautiful woman come, you know that?” he says into her ear, punctuating his words with a sharp tug on her earlobe. He lifts her a few seconds later and pulls out gently, causing her to whimper.

But Steve’s right there, thrusting in again with three fingers this time, and she cries out, still sensitive from her orgasm. Danny settles her back against the pillows, and she just closes her eyes, riding the high and feeling the next one right behind it as Steve gets his mouth back on her.

Anna blinks blearily and watches as Danny rifles through a bag for lube before crouching next to Steve and kneading at his ass. She sees him slick his fingers, and she can tell exactly when he presses one into Steve because he groans against her skin, the vibrations making her shiver.

He has to pause a couple times to press his forehead to her thigh and breathe, but it’s only a couple minutes later when another orgasm is crashing over her again, this one slower and gentler and leaving her shuddering. She twists in the sheets, panting as she weakly pushes at Steve with her knee.

All of a sudden he flips her over, pulls her to her knees with one strong arm around her waist, and sinks into her with one deep thrust. She groans, pressing her face into the pillow and clenching her hands in the sheets. She’s close enough to the end of her orgasm that she can still feel her muscles contracting around Steve’s dick.

He fucks her hard and fast, just for a minute, just enough to get her head reeling. Anna has to throw a hand out to brace against the headboard, but after she gets her bearings she’s thrusting back and giving as good as she’s getting. But just as soon as she feels yet another orgasm cresting, Steve slows down.

She whines impatiently and clenches hard around him, but he just chuckles. He pulls her back toward his chest, does some kind of secret sex ninja move, and suddenly she finds herself impaled on his cock, in his lap and staring at Danny.

\--

Steve screws his eyes shut and tries to breathe evenly, gulping in large breaths. He’s already really close to the edge—thanks to having an up-close-and-personal view of Danny fucking Anna—and he needs to get it together so this can last longer than about 30 seconds. Anna’s in his lap, hot and tight and so fucking wet around his dick, and he can feel just the slick tip of Danny’s cock ghosting against his hole.

Danny’s dick isn’t moving any further, so Steve opens his eyes to see what’s going on. And he lets out a choked groan at the sight of the two of them making out enthusiastically. Danny is obviously a little distracted, and who could blame him.

“Danny,” he says, squeezing Anna’s ass and trying to work his hips down onto Danny’s cock a little bit. “C’mon, please just fuck me.”

Danny breaks away from Anna then and looks over her shoulder at Steve, his eyes hooded and darker than usual. “You want it, babe?”

Steve nods and hitches his hips up, drawing a low moan out of Anna. He strokes a hand down her back and gently traces the crack of her ass, making her groan again and grind down against him.

Danny finally creeps a little closer, and Steve inhales deeply in anticipation. He feels the head of Danny’s cock slipping around his hole, and as he edges inside, it pulls a long, drawn-out moan out of Steve.

“Aw, fuck, Danny,” Steve says brokenly. Anna is moving gently now, up and down in a tantalizing rhythm, and Steve can’t help but dig his fingers into her hips. Danny still isn’t fucking him in earnest, just dipping in about an inch and pulling all the out before doing it all over again. The anticipation, the stretch, the heat…it’s all combining to slowly drive him insane.

Anna spins somehow, making that movement look about a hundred times more graceful that it has any right to be, and she now faces Steve. He lifts his upper body a little bit, up from his elbows to one outstretched arm, but she presses him back with a smile and leans down to kiss him.

He’s getting into it, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he tugs on her hair and plucks at her nipple, when all of a sudden Danny slams into him with one long thrust, and Steve cries out into Anna’s mouth. She takes advantage, plunging her tongue into their kiss and stealing all of Steve’s breath.

He eventually has to pull away, drawing in frantic breaths as she moves her attentions to his neck. Steve catches Danny’s eye, and he’s just smirking at him, settled balls-deep with one hand on Steve’s thigh and the other on Anna’s ass. Danny finally starts to thrust gently, and Steve twists his head to find Anna’s mouth and bite down gently on her lower lip.

She lifts up again after a minute, twists her head to kiss Danny over her shoulder, and _fuck_ , it’s like they’re just putting on a show for Steve. Which he guesses they are, and isn’t that hot as hell. He then finally remembers his manners and reaches out to rub clumsily across Anna’s clit.

She breaks away from Danny then and gives him a little grin. “I got it,” she says, batting his hand away and tosses her head back as she touches herself. “You just relax.”

He nods brokenly and reaches his arms up to press both palms against the headboard, needing something to brace against as he just tries to settle in and enjoy. He decided to go through with this whole threesome thing mostly for Danny, but he’s seriously enjoying himself, maybe even more than he thought he might. It’s indescribably hot to watch Danny with another woman, and he loves to do anything to make Danny happy.

As his thoughts drift, Steve forces his eyes to stay open. This is pretty much the most stimulation he’s had at one time, with two familiar yet heretofore entirely separate sensations. Steve now craves Danny’s dick inside him, filling him up and holding him open and splitting him wide, and a beautiful woman wrapped around his dick feels as good as it ever did.

Anna’s back is arched, and he watches shamelessly as she lifts herself up slowly, until Steve can almost see the head of his dick slipping out of her, and slams back down hard, again and again. She braces her free hand on Steve’s chest, and he still has enough working brain cells left to play with her breast, pinching and rubbing and squeezing until she’s gasping and thrusting her breast further into his hand. He watches as the tension spreads through her body, as her breath stutters, as a pink flush spreads across her chest, as she clenches around him. Then she’s still and panting, and a second later she’s boneless and twitching and fluttering around his dick.

Steve swallows hard and tries desperately not to come. Danny was fucking right when he said what he did about making a beautiful woman come. Speaking of Danny, he’s now picking up the pace and angling his hips, managing to nudge against Steve’s prostate with every thrust. Meanwhile, Anna hangs her head and continues to move, fucking herself slowly on Steve’s cock as she comes down from her orgasm.

He groans and braces himself. His orgasm is rapidly approaching, and all of their noises—Anna’s higher-pitched whimpers and gasps a welcome addition to their usual medley of low grunts and groans—aren’t helping.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve grits out. “I’m gonna come, babe.”

Danny hitches Steve’s hips up a bit, making both him and Anna groan. He fucks into Steve harder, and then Steve gasps and comes, shoving up hard into Anna as he arches off the bed and grips her hips.

Dropping back down against the bed, he throws his arm over his face and can vaguely hear Danny muttering, groaning and talking to Anna, before he feels Danny spill inside him. Then Danny’s pulling out, Anna’s clambering off of him, and Steve feels restless. He squirms a little, his limbs still fuzzy and numb from orgasm, but then Danny is right next to him, smoothing his hand over Steve’s hair, brushing a kiss against his temple, and that’s it, Steve’s asleep.

\--

Danny wakes with a start and a sharp gasp, opening his eyes as he registers the glorious feeling of not one, but _two_ mouths on his dick. His dick that should be _asleep_ , done and out for the count, but nope, there it is, all happy and eager and raring to go. Apparently it only needed a little nap. Danny groans a little—he’s going to be sore tomorrow, he can already tell and Steve hasn’t even fucked him yet—but even he can’t complain about this, not one bit.

He struggles up to his elbows, looks down the length of his body, and groans again because it’s even hotter than he’d imagined in his head. Anna and Steve are licking up both sides of his dick, pausing every few seconds to kiss sloppily around him. Anna’s mouth closes over the head and sucks hard while Steve drops down to lick carefully at his balls.

Danny really hopes that they had been at this for several minutes before he woke up because otherwise it’s just embarrassing how close to the edge he already is. Probably wishful thinking, though.

Steve pulls off, looking entirely too smug. “Welcome to the land of the living, sleepyhead.”

Danny just growls and gets a hand into Steve’s hair, twisting his fingers through it and nudging him back down to his dick. “Come on, come on. Gimme a break, the two of you are exhausting, totally wore me out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you complaining? Do you want me to stop?” Steve lifts his mouth again and grins at Danny, his eyes sparkling.

Danny groans and hitches his hips up gently. He can hear Anna laugh, though it’s muffled because she’s obviously the only nice one here and is still sucking him off.

“You are the worst,” Danny mutters, clenching his fist in the sheets. “Please? Please, for the love of god, just please make me fucking come.”

“Well,” Steve drawls. “Since you asked so nicely, I guess.”

He sinks back down and starts doing fairly sinful things with his mouth and tongue on Danny’s balls, and Danny can finally breathe again. Well, until his orgasm is all of a sudden on top of him, and it’s going to be fucking great, he can just tell, as his abs clench in anticipation—

But then it’s just _gone_ , and Danny wants to cry. He looks down, and Steve’s doing his crazy grip thing at the base of his dick, stopping his orgasm in its tracks.

“Steve!” he yells. “For fuck’s sake, come on.”

Steve pays him no attention, just slipping his free hand under Danny— _when_ did he get the lube, by the way—and thrusting one finger in deep, making Danny curse loudly and jerk his hips up. He winces and reaches down to run an apologetic hand through Anna’s hair—she, mercifully, is still doing a masterful job, and he was just really fucking rude. She just winks and keeps going, thank fuck.

Steve is the _worst_ but also somehow the best because he finds Danny’s prostate in exactly one stroke, and oh god, he’s finally moving his hand, and then before he knows it, Danny is coming like a fucking geyser.

Once he can finally open his eyes and move his limbs again, he looks down, groans, and promptly throws his hand over his face. Steve is carefully wiping the come off Anna’s face and eagerly licking his fingers. “You guys,” he says, trying and completely failing to keep the whine out of his voice.

He peeks through his fingers. Sue him, it’s hard to resist, and they’re really fucking hot.

“You,” he says sternly, pointing at Steve, “you are evil, pure evil with a side dish of tattoos and nice abs. But you, Anna, you are lovely and wonderful, and therefore you are the only one who gets rewarded. Come here.”

Danny gets his hands on her waist, dragging her up to him and kissing away her squeak of surprise before he slides down a little in the pillows and gets her situated right above his face.

Craning his neck up, Danny spreads her carefully with his thumbs and licks a long stripe all the way up to her clit. Anna promptly braces one hand on the wall, twists the other in Danny’s hair, and whines high in her throat, causing Danny to grin against her. Nobody ever said that he didn’t know how to please a lady, and he’s a little smug that he hasn’t lost his touch. Not that he really plans on using it ever again, but hey.

Danny grabs Anna’s ass to tug her down a little further, spreading her knees wider and making it easier for her to grind down against Danny’s face. He can tell that Steve is rustling around, kneeling behind Anna, and all of a sudden her hips are tilting back a little and she’s groaning. Danny pulls back a little bit, watches, and gulps as the head of Steve’s cock dips just inside her.

He dives back in and licks right around her opening, traces the circumference of Steve’s dick with his tongue and feels the heat of him. Steve pulls out and Danny’s right there, sucking hard on the head of his cock and trying to ignore the taste of the condom. Danny uses his hand to slip Steve back inside Anna, and she’s really groaning now, shifting back to try and take more of Steve inside her. But there are three hands on her hips and her ass, holding her steady.

Danny lifts one hand, groping blindly until he finds Steve’s ass and palms it firmly. He gives a good yank, causing Steve to pitch forward off balance and thrust deeply all the way into Anna. There are twin groans above him, and Danny just grins, returning his attentions to Anna’s clit. He sucks hard, pulling out all the stops, and after a few minutes her moans increase in pitch and Danny can tell she’s close.

“Fuck yeah, Danny, c’mon,” she gasps. “Steve, a little, uh, a little harder.”

She comes with a yell, slapping her hand against the wall and grinding down harder against Danny. He immediately works a finger into Anna alongside Steve’s dick, just to feel her clenching around him. He waits another couple seconds to let her relax then uses his tongue hard and fast, trying to get the timing right, and is thrilled when he feels her shatter above him once more.

Then Anna’s gone, and Danny blinks, watches Steve lift her and settle her back against the pillows next to Danny. His cock is thinking about getting hard again, and Steve tries to look innocent as he drags his chest and abs against it, slowly making his way up Danny’s body to his face. He kisses him, thrusting his tongue in eagerly and groaning as he licks the taste of Anna away from Danny’s lips and mouth. Then he’s nibbling along Danny’s neck, and Danny’s just trying to keep up.

“Remember?” Steve says softly, right into his ear. “You told me, a long time ago, that when we did this, you wanted me to fuck you while you fucked her. So that’s what we’re gonna do.”

Danny hitches his hips up against Steve with a little whine and clutches his biceps. Fuck yeah, he’s down for that. Nodding, he pushes Steve off and flips over onto his stomach. He looks over his shoulder at Steve, taking in the long, lean line of him kneeling there and blowing out a breath.

“Yeah,” he says throatily, getting up on his hands and knees. “Come on, babe. Let’s do it.”

Steve grins, slicks up his fingers, and Danny can’t do anything but grin back. Anna sidles up next to him, and Danny reaches for her, sinking his tongue into her mouth as he feels Steve’s slick fingers playing around his hole.

Then Anna wiggles under him a bit and starts gently licking his cock, which is quickly taking an interest in the proceedings. Danny lets himself relax, trying to focus on the dual sensations of a lovely wet mouth on his dick and Steve’s thick finger pressing into him. Soon enough there are _two_ fingers, somebody’s groaning—him?—and Danny’s dick is hard again. Jesus fucking Christ, he’s going to need to sleep for about a year after this.

With a hand on Anna’s shoulder, he hauls her up and gets her settled on her back under him. It gets a little awkward as he tries to work on a condom without moving too much, lest he dislodge Steve’s hand. But it’s finally done, and with a quick grin, Danny grabs Anna’s slim thighs, spreading them up and around his hips as he leans down to fuse their mouths together.

She cries out a little, shaking her hair out of her face when Danny uses his grip on her hips to pull her down fully onto his dick. He can feel Steve behind him, still working him open slowly, but Danny focuses on Anna for a minute. He gets an arm under her knee, pushing her leg back toward her chest to open her up further for him. He drops his head to start mouthing at her breasts, and she runs her hand through his hair, tugging lightly.

“Fuck, Danny,” she moans, writhing in his grip. “C’mon, harder.”

He obeys on both ends, slamming his hips into her a little faster and tugging harder on her nipple with his teeth. But after a minute, he feels Steve’s cock nudging at his entrance, and Danny stills immediately. Inhaling sharply, he leans his forehead against Anna’s collarbone. Steve slides just the head of his dick into him, and then his big hand is pulling at Danny’s shoulder.

He lifts his upper body off Anna, appeasing her whine by grinding down against her, and looks over his shoulder at Steve. His eyes are dark, and Danny can just make out the faint tremors spreading through his body as he holds himself still. Danny turns his head a little farther with a wince and kisses Steve, despite the awkward angle.

It’s sloppy, more tongue than finesse as they basically lick and pant into each other’s mouths, and eventually Danny has to pull away to breathe. Steve is slipping in, impossibly slowly, and Danny feels like he’s in a daze. Anna is taking care of herself quite nicely, and Danny just stares as she touches herself with one hand and fondles her breast with the other, all while working her hips to fuck herself on Danny’s dick.

He finally feels Steve right behind him, feels his balls brushing his ass, and then he’s whimpering because Steve’s all the way in and that’s never _not_ overwhelming. Especially when he starts moving, loosening Danny up and driving into him harder.

Danny closes his eyes and lets Steve do most of the work for a minute, his powerful thrusts and hard grasp on Danny’s hips doing most of the fucking for all of them. He braces harder on his outstretched arms and tries to breathe. Steve’s left hand strokes down Danny’s arm, covering Danny’s hand with his own, and Danny can feel and hear their rings clink together. He tangles their fingers together, squeezes, and in response, he can feel the curve of Steve’s smile against the skin of his shoulder blade.

That spurs Danny into action, and he thrusts back hard against Steve, making Anna cry out as he slips completely out of her. Bracing on one arm, he fucks back mercilessly against Steve for a minute before getting a hand on the base of his dick to rub the head against Anna’s clit. Then he adjusts, removes his hand, and he’s sliding back in to the hilt. Anna’s got a hold of her own knees, pulling them up and spreading herself wide for Danny, and it makes him groan.

“Yeah, come on, Danny, make me come,” she says, egging him on. He reaches a hand down to her clit, but she shakes her head. “I wanna come this way. Don’t know if I can, though.”

Danny swallows hard. “Yeah, you can. What do you need?”

Her face scrunches up. “Uh, just shift your hips up a _little_.”

Danny takes a deep breath and starts to fuck against the two of them a little faster, making sure to grind down against Anna hard for a second every time he bottoms out.

“Oh yeah, like that,” she says breathlessly. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, _please_.”

“Yeah, Danno,” Steve says, and Danny is gratified to hear that he’s only about halfway there to the teasing tone that he's clearly going for. “You gonna make me come, too?”

He rolls his eyes and clenches down hard around Steve, grinning as it makes him yelp and grab Danny harder. Then Anna arches her back, pushing her breasts up. He promptly leans down, gets his mouth around one nipple, and starts tugging gently with his teeth. He’ll deal with the crick in his neck to have all this, any fucking day of the week.

Steve reaches a hand down under them all and grasps at Anna’s ass, making her groan. Her eyes are wide and frantic, and Danny can tell she’s about to come, but it’s not going to work if he comes first.

“Slow down, ah, just slow down a little, babe,” Danny gasps. “Ladies first.”

Steve stops thrusting all together, just shoves all the way up into Danny and stays there as he mouths at Danny’s shoulder and the back of his neck. Danny relishes in the heavy weight of him for a second before turning his attention to Anna. He focuses on thrusting fast in the same spot, and before too long she’s thrashing and he’s biting his lip, trying valiantly not to come as he watches.

“Do you want me to stop?” Danny barely manages to gets the words out, still moving his hips at a steady pace. _Everything_ is just too much right now, and he feels like the top of his head—not to mention his dick—is about to blow off.

She shakes her head frantically. “No, no, no. Keep going, just like that. I might—oh _fuck_.”

All of a sudden she’s shuddering again, contracting hotly around his dick, and that’s it, Danny’s done. He’s crying out, loudly, and barely manages to stay upright as he comes. This one seems to sweep through him like a wildfire, and it leaves him panting and exhausted.

Steve’s hand is running smoothly up and down his back, and Danny nods with a sigh, indicating that Steve can start thrusting again. He does, in earnest, and the extra stimulation from getting fucked is keeping him harder for a little longer as he comes down from his orgasm, so he keeps fucking Anna slowly.

Steve presses him down with a hand in the middle of his back, and Danny finds himself down on his elbows, his cheek pressed against Anna’s breast. She’s running a hand soothingly through his hair, and Danny wants to cry. His nerves are on fire, Steve feels amazing inside of him, and he’s practically trembling from the events of the past couple hours.

“Danno,” Steve says brokenly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny says, using the last drops of his energy to twist around and look at Steve. He’s covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and he looks fucking beautiful. “Come for me, babe, come on.”

Steve screws his eyes shut, thrusts in deep one last time, and comes with a loud grunt, collapsing immediately onto Danny. He manages to roll off Anna before they crush her, shooting her an apologetic glance, and then he shifts to get Steve nestled up against his side. Steve’s practically snoring already, Anna’s got her eyes closed, so Danny shrugs and just gives into the exhaustion.


End file.
